Truly, Madly, Deeply
by BeautifulSasuSakuBlossom
Summary: okay so this isnt that good but ya see i get really bored sometimes and well...you get the picture. anyway this first takes place when Sasuke leaves the village and Sakura tries to stop him. SasuSaku


Sakura: Sarah...have you thought of a story yet?

Sarah: actually yes, but i'm gonna have to make everything up as i go.

Naruto: that's fine with us.

Sarah and Hinata: Naruto-kun! You're alive!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!*hugs*

Naruto:Sarah-hime. Hinata-chan. The. Kyuubi. Can't. BREATHE!

Sarah and Hinata: oops sorry! *let's go*

Sasuke: just get to the story....please

Sarah: Okay Sasuke-kun! HERE WE GO! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I LIKE LLAMAS! P.s. the story will not be funny....kinda sweet actually....anyway Sakura. Hinata. Will you two do the honors?

Sakura: we'll be glad to. ready Hinata?

Hinata: yeah!

Sakura and Hinata: Sarah-hime(a.k.a. BeautifulSasuSakuBlossom) doesn't own Naruto or the rest of the Naruto cast....she is very sorry for that!

'blah' thoughts

"blah" speech

**blah lyrics**

Truly, Madly Deeply

Sasuke was walking down the street(singing do wa diddy diddy dum diddy do...sorry)on his way out of the village(you can guess when this was). Then he saw someone step out of the shadows.

**I'll be your dream**

**I'll be your wish**

**I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope**

**I'll be your love**

**Be everything that you need.**

It was Sakura. She saw his backpack and knew he was leaving.

'So I was right,' she thought

"What're you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Sasuke asked.

"This is the only way out of the village...so....I've been keeping watch," she replied.

"This is none of your business, go home, and get some sleep." he told her.

As he walked away, tears fell down Sakura's face.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why must you keep pushing me away?"

"My business is none of yours, I already told you that."

**I love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly, deeply, do..**

"I-I love you with all my heart, Sasuke-kun, I truly do! I'm not like your other fangirls who just like you for your body! Why can't you see that!?"

He didn't respond, but Sakura didn't care about that. She just wanted him to listen.

**I will be strong**

**I will be faithful**

**Because I am counting on a new beginning**

**A reason for living**

**A deeper meaning yeah**

"Please stay! If you do, I'll make sure you won't regret it! I-I'll even get stronger to help you with your revenge!"

He still didn't respond, instead, even though she didn't see it, he puts a shocked expression on his face.

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I wanna lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

He gets rid of the expression, turns around, and breaks the silence.

"You really ARE annoying."

She wasn't surprised, and yet she had a shocked look on her face. He turns back around and starts to walk away.

"Wait!

She runs up and stops.

"Don't leave me! If you do I'll scream and-"

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky**

**I'll make a wish send it to heaven**

**That'll make you wanna cry**

**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty**

**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection**

**Of the highest power and lonely hours**

**The tears divide you**

Sasuke appears behind her.

"Sakura," he bites his lip, not knowing what to say, "Thank you."

He then knocks her out.

'Sasuke-kun...'

Before she could hit the ground, he catches her and places her on the bench.

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I wanna lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

He placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he pulled out a necklace,with the Uchiha fan on it, and placed it around her neck.

'I'll be back...soon...I promise, Sakura'

**Oh, can't you see it baby?**

**Don't have to close your eyes**

**'cause it's standing right before you**

**All that you need will surely come**

The next morning, she woke up and saw the necklace. She then burst into tears, and ran to tell the hokage.

**I'll be your dream**

**I'll be your wish**

**I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope**

**I'll be your love**

**Be everything that you need**

**I love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly, deeply, do..**

Lady Hokage told her that she'd do all she could.

"Fine. In the meantime, Lady Tsunade, take me as your apprentice."

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I wanna lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Choji all went after Sasuke.(Now here's the twist)They brought him back. Sakura was overjoyed. Even though he was back, she kept training to become stronger, just like she said she would.

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I wanna lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**(I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me)**

After she asked him out a couple more times, Sasuke finally said yes. They dated for six years, when one day, he finally proposed. They married two weeks into the engagement, had two kids, twins, and named the boy Fugaku and the girl Mikoto, after Sasuke's parents. And they lived happily ever after...

END

Sarah: I think i did pretty good....

Sasuke: Too mushy.

Sakura: well i liked-no-loved it!

Sarah: Please review if you dont want Sasuke and Sakura to get a divorce! Okay even if you dont review they wont but still review thankies!


End file.
